Daddy Dragon King
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: Jou grew up in the orphanage, his only help was his vivid imagination. Now, thankfully to a daddylonglegs' or to DaddyDragonKing, he can go to Pyramids College in hope of becoming a novelist. This is a fanfiction inspired by the novel DaddyLongLeg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I look rich? Nah, or else I wouldn't be in China teaching English. I would leave for Japan

Title: Daddy-Dragon-King

Author: Yukiko Angel

Beta : Wiccabeth

Rating: G

Pairing(s): Yami/Lights

Status: 1/20(?)

Spoilers: None, this is a AU story.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs  
using characters from the series Yugioh. I own nothing, not even a kitty.

Summary: Jou grew up in the orphanage, his only help was his vivid  
imagination. Now, thankfully to a daddy-long-legs' or to  
Daddy-Dragon-King, he can go to Pyramids College in hope of becoming a  
novelist.

The only payment for all of this? A letter to Daddy-Dragon-King

Author's Note: Daddy Long Legs is my all time favorite fluff story,  
and for me I needed to pimp it in a Yugioh Ficcie.

Also I want review to post another chapter. I used to NOT be a review whore but now I see they fueled my muses. it will be 10 per chapter.

Also all of my stories are posted on my Yahoo Group before, since I am the mod :P

groups. are welcome, I never had one so far :)

* * *

Wednesday was, most of the time, a normal day in the week. Yet when it was the first Wednesday of the month, it became hell on earth for Jounouchi. In the Golden Eyes Orphanage, the first Wednesday of the month was when the trustees came to check if their money came in good use.

For Jou, it was the time of the month where he had to make sure every room was clean, every floor was swept, all little ninety-eight children were calm, and none of the hard cases, namely Bakura and Marik, insulted or harmed them. Then it became the day to find excuses to leave the room and run away from the gentlemen's and ladies' glaresas he was the eldest orphan still under their 'care'. Hmpf, it wasn't his fault if no one wanted to adopt him because he was a little too  
energetic as a kid and had the tendency of day dreaming.

So while they were having their tea time after they had '_checked their stock_' with Mr. Pegasus, he would be forced to clean up the kitchen, the dormitories, and sometimes the children who decided to play in the mud, as most, if not all, of the first Wednesdays were rainy.

Then he would spend another day saying '_Thank you sir_' to Mr. Pegasus since he was so kind in letting him stay another day. Hmpf, he was also repaying his debt by acting as a servant to him, without the pay; a -slave-.

Yet this particular first Wednesday of the month, like its predecessors, slowly came to his end. The day overall was a total pleasure for Jou. He knew he was lucky to still be in the orphanage. Not only was he in good shape and a fast learner in manual labor, but he was also keeping top notes in school in most of his subjects, and had, as his Literature teacher, Professor Ryou, said, a vivid imagination.

Such a vivid imagination that it took him away daydreaming his favorite fantasy; to be a trustee himself. He would just pat heads and nod at every comment Mr. Pegasus would say. He would play with the  
children, bringing them sweets. And after, he would go back to his gigantic house to his own wife to simply love her and be happy. Or maybe not a wife but …

"Jou-nou-chi Kat-su-yaaaa  
The di-rec-tor wants toooo  
See you right nowwww!!"

The sing-song voices of his too familiar chorus of troublemakers, Marik and Bakura, woke him from his daydream. Why would the headmaster need to see him? He had finished all of his chores for the day and even found a great excuse to not be seen by the trustee.

"What did he said boys?" he asked in a calm tone with underlying anxiousness.

"We don't knooow  
Be-cause he didn't said whyyy  
But he looks ma-aad!!  
So hurry up you A... BUTT!!"

Had one of the kids misbehaved? Cursed? Or worse, thrown something at the trustees! Maybe he hadn't been convincing enough with Bakura and Marik about a frog not-being a good gift. He did try hard and had released the little amphibian outside after.

Or maybe they decided he was just a waste of money and they were going to throw him out after all this time. But where would he go? Professor Ryou did tell him he was welcome to work at the school, but he was sure it came more out of pity then anything else.

He ran down the stairs, only stopping half way as he saw the shadow of one of the trustees leaving. The light of his car was projecting his shadow over the painting of a white dragon with sapphire eyes donated by one of the said trustees. The man was tall and lean, his dark reflection blending perfectly with the painting as if both belonged together as master and pet.

Jou blinked a couple of times as he realized his imagination was, once again, taking him over to the realm of fantasy. Shaking his head to remove that picture from his mind, he ran toward the office of the director.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Whenever you were asked to sit in front of the headmaster, except on some rare days, it was always for a bad reason.

Mr. Pegasus was not even looking at him for the moment, more interested in some papers on his desk. Jou knew the man was acting so only to study the orphans. Too many times he had been in this position for some mischief he has done as a child.

The frog was actually one of his own ideas which had resulted in him not being adopted by the shoemaker family, the Folgers. They decided to select his best friend, Anzu, instead. The director had then kept him up in the office for hours before finally giving him the order to clean up all the dishes alone. At that time, seventy-five children had been in the orphanage, but the job was monumental for a nine years-old child.

It was still a traumatic experience for Jou. Since it had been such a big chore, he had to stay up all night with only the dim lamplight to help him. "There was no need to light up the room for only one boy," were the headmaster's own words. The sound of the large mansion held a spookier feeling that night. He was still afraid of the dark and ghosts after all these years.

"Mister Jounouchi," said the headmaster finally, taking Jou out of the painful memories. "You have been under our care for a longer time than any of our others charges. Due to your good marks in school and your help toward the others charges …"

_'Yeah more due to the fact that you needed someone to boss around without paying_ …' Jou mentally finished.

"The trustees agreed to give you another year with us. Only this year, you will finish high school, and the fees for your college years would be too much for this institution to handle. Our primary solution would have been to let you try fending for yourself in the world. Only that your English teacher, Professor Ryou, insisted that the trustees read one of your essays called _Blue Wednesday_'."

'_Damn_ ' was the only mental answer from Jou. The story, as one would assume, was about the feelings of a young girl living in an orphanage. Every Wednesday she would have to visit the trustee of the institution she was living in. It wasn't a happy story, and portrayed the place as a dark and depressing house.

Without any words from Mr. Pegasus, he could feel the dispute in hiswork coming from the older man.

"As the piece did not agree with some of our benefactors' work, one of most important gentlemen one found this … interesting. We just had an important discussion concerning your future in our care. The man just left us."

Jou swallowed hard. Maybe they won't even keep him until he can find another place.

"This gentleman is quite important for us as he has sent some of our best charges to different colleges and universities over the last few years. He refused to be name by anything else then M. John Smith for a personal matter. M. Smith thought this fiction' could be quite good for the Pyramids College. He accepts to send you to this college in hope of developing your writing talents. He has this crazy idea of making a writer out of you. We did try to coax him toward some more benevolent candidates but he insisted. You will leave the institution by the end of the summer as the Pyramids College is an all boy school with its own dormitories. He will pay for any fees and send you a monthly allowance of 100. The only thing he is asking for .."

Ah, here was the long awaited '_but_'. '_But'_ was Jou's least favorite words. But' was always followed by something long and painful for him.

"Is for a letter each month concerning your progress. He is quite specific about it, claiming it should improve your writing abilities to a more active level. You do understand this is one of our MOST important trustees and that you should, under every condition, stay the most polite at all times. You do understand Jounouchi Katsuya?"

He nodded twice at the answer before finally figuring what was going out. A man would send him to a college. He was leaving the orphanage forever. He, Jounouchi Kastuya, was finally LEAVING!

"The gentleman also expressed that, should he find your grades satisfactory after three years, then he would also send you to university. I trust that this unique opportunity will make you grateful to him. Not many boys of your nature would be given the good fortune to …"

"I .. Yes! Thank you! I think … I think I better make sure Bakura and Marik didn't catch the frog again. Goodbye!"

Jounouchi left the room, feeling too light-hearted to even care about the rest of Mr. Pegasus' tirade.

* * *

AN : So, interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daddy-Dragon-King 2

Title: Daddy-Dragon-King 2

Author: Yukiko Angel

Beta : None this chapter

Rating: G

Pairing(s): Yami/Lights

Status: 2/20(?)

Spoilers: None, this is a AU story.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction inspired by the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Yugioh. I own nothing, not even a kitty.

Summary: Jou grew up in the orphanage, his only help was his vivid imagination. Now, thankfully to a daddy-long-legs' or to Daddy-Dragon-King, he can go to Pyramids College in hope of becoming a novelist.

The only payment for all of this? A letter to Daddy-Dragon-King

Author's Note: Daddy Long Legs is my all time favorite fluff story, and for me I needed to pimp it in a Yugioh Ficcie.

Also I want review to post another chapter. I used to NOT be a review whore but now I see they fueled my muses. it will be 10 per chapter.

Also all of my stories are posted on my Yahoo Group before, since I am the mod :P

groups./group/littleDragon/

Flames are welcome, I never had one so far :)

RE: Edited because I dislike that chapter.

Story

* * *

August 7th

First Letter to Mr. John Smith

Dear Mr. John Smith,

I know you asked Mr. Pegasus to inform me that I should only write to you about my progress but well, I'll be honest: it's the first time I ever had someone I could write to. I mean, being an orphan the only one I could write to where the other orphans or the ones that got adopted. So it is a novelty for me to write to someone that does not already knows every details of an orphan's life.

I know nothing about it! It is such a novelty! (I always wanted to write that sentence, do you know they always use it in the books Mr. Pegasus likes to read? I think they are called harlequin.)

But also it's unfair that I can write all about me and all I know of you is a fake name. Even Mr. John Smith is too much of a cliché. If we were in a bad-spy movie it would pass but since we are not in one, it is time for you to change your name. It's not like you can argue with me since you decided to not answer me. (Hehe, you'll just have to accept it!). So to give you proper a name I have to remember that you are probably:

I. Rich with a big mansion.

II. Fat, bald with a stuck-up wife (Well it's truth! Most of them are!).

III. You send orphans to school.

IV. You like dragons a lot (Yes I know you're the one that gave us the portrait of the white dragon with blue eyes) and -

V. It looks like they like you too.

So let's start with number I: You are rich with a big mansion. I could call you Trustee-with-a-lot-of-money or Mr. I-have-a-really-big-house.

But first: they aren't nice and second: they are way to long. It's the same with II and III, so I have IV and V left.

You must be wondering why I said the number V? Well, when Mr. Pegasus called to inform me about your donation, I saw you. Not exactly you but I saw your shadow blending with the picture of the dragon we have in the hall. It looked so fitting; you were looking as if it belongs to you as your pet. You looked at that moment to be their king. And you also looked as a well loved king so here my choice: Daddy Dragon King!

Why the Daddy? You're my family now, so I decided to call you like that. You don't mind do you? If you do you'll have to send me a letter informing me of so. But you won't because it would break your rule of no answer so heh! You have no power about that again.

Yet, I hope you liked it, after all you sent me here to be a novelist so I need to explore my imagination. Point made to me, your name will be Daddy-Dragon-King.

So here I start again:

Dear Daddy Dragon King,

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And Thank YOU! If I could I would write it a hundred times until I can't find any ink or paper! You can't understand how I feel right now to be out of that hellhole.

I know I shouldn't call the orphanage that way but if, like me, you were dumped there into the care of Mr. Pegasus by unknown parents, I'm sure you would agree with me. Mr. Pegasus is only missing one thing to be a good caretaker: Care. After all who would let a child clean the entire dishes for a simple frog incident? I know you must already be aware of this if Mr. Pegasus has tried to make you choose someone else. It's not my fault if the frog ran away and one of the trustees sat on it. I hope it wasn't you! I heard the guts were hard to remove, (We had to throw out the chair after that,) and that one of the ladies fainted after hearing the POP sound it made.

For that incident I had to clean all the dishes alone in the dark. Why in the dark? Because Mr. Pegasus decided to save up some electricity to teach me a lesson.

I'll tell you a secret: I am deeply afraid of darkness since then. The house is quite old and it kept making those sounds. Also you must know children a little (since you are a orphanage trustee) we had all those ghost story. And I'm really scared of ghosts, so keep this as a secret okay? And if you rattle I will know who you are.

But enough of it lets not talk about my past but about my bright and new future!

This School is fantastic! Let me describe it for you and maybe if one day you come here I can be your personal guide. I can see myself walking around the campus describing to you the different method they used to build this place and the mix of genre. At first it was a real labyrinth for me. The building used to be a convent until the decrease of joining forced the church to sell it. By itself it has a deeply gothic style. You know that Gothic is a style of architecture, which flourished in Europe during the high and late medieval period?

The wings are more of a Renaissance style that succeeded the gothic. I thought it was important to mention it. Do you also know that before this place was turned into a school it also served as a sanitarium for tuberculosis? Some sophomore always mention this to us, sometimes adding that if you pass by the hospital wing at night, you can hear the breathing of dying patients. I dislike ghost stories you know that.

They added some new wings for the classes but the main building, rooms, cafeteria and bathrooms, are the same as before. So because of it as the freshman we need to share our rooms with other people. We are in an old tower facing north, so it's warm during the day and cold during the night. A sophomore occupies one of the bedrooms; we rarely see him and he don't share his bedroom with anyone. The second one belongs to two other freshmen.

The first one is called Yugi Motou. He's smaller than me and has the weirdest hairdo in the world. His hairs are shaped like a bloody star while strikes of sun comes from his forehead. Or in a less poetic way, he has a tri-color hairdo of a starfish, but please do not mention this to anyone. The boy is really sweet, and brilliant too! He offered me to help me with some of the courses where I have problems, but you already know them. Math and geometric are not my favorite subjects.

The Second one is the perfect image of a snobbish rich brat. If I ever decide to use one in a story I'll base it on him. His name is Noah Kaiba and he believes that because he is a Kaiba he is higher then us. I could smell his distain for me the first time I met him, as if he could smell that I wasn't a little bourgeois like him. All he does is sit in our lounge (Yes we have our own private lounge, it's fantastic!) either reading the history of is family or talking about his family tree. I don't care about the 'blue' blood of his ancestor or which one invented the hot water, as long as they rest under grounds like anyone else's ancestor. Yugi sometimes listen to him only to be polite. Poor Boy, he get stuck there for hours.

I just heard the bell of 10. I learned today that our time would be divided by bells of hours. A bell in the morning to wake up, one for breakfast, one for each classes, lunch, classes, dinner and bed. It's similar to the orphanage in my opinion.

Oh! Did I mention that I, Jounouchi, do not share my room with anyone else? Yes, me that shared by room before with 29 other children have my own bedroom. The room had a great window where I installed the desk in front. We are on the third floor so I have a magnificent view of the forest around the campus. The room is small and has little decoration; I'll have to wait until our trip into town to buy some.

But I have nothing else to complain about since it is mine alone.

Enough for tonight, they will turn off the light now.

Yours dearly

Jounouchi Katsuya.

* * *

August 18th

Dear Mr. John Smith

I know you asked for only a letter every month but you are the only one I can write that is an adult and will understand what I am saying. Yesterday I received a letter from the orphanage to remind me to be polite toward you. Also I did received the note from your secretary Mr. Otogi (what a weird guys, I thought at first he was a girl but when I realized he was a man, I was shocked! That guy has way too much free time on his hair.) with the small amount of money.

I don't know what to answer to it. I mean, I already receive the small allowance from you, and this is already another check to me? Please don't think I'll be happy with money because I never had some before.

So on this I send back to you this check with this note saying.

No thanks

Jounouchi Katsuya

* * *

August 19th

Dear Daddy Dragon King

I just realized how stupid I must sound in the letter from yesterday. I was angry with you sending me money when I mention the simple fact that my room was a little bit bare. I am already indebt of you, look don't get me wrong for that.

I am going to pay you back one day, and I mean it. So please don't send me more money then I already receive, it makes me feel afraid that I'll never be able to repay you. I know you did this in an act of generosity toward an unknown orphan so you don't understand how I feel.

I never had anything freely so this education is a rare gift for me. I can't accept it as one, so I'll take it as a loan. If you can't accept that, you better send me back, because I will pay you all what you're giving me. Even if it takes me all my life, I will.

So I better write off a best seller, and for so I will study hard. But just don't expect miracles in math for my first few tries.

See you well!

Jounouchi Katsuya

* * *

September 1st

Dear Daddy-Dragon-King

Today we received our schedule so I thought I would share it with you personally.

I - History: The Greek period and his deep thought about the human mind, creation and beginning. Makes one think enough for a lifetime.

II – French: Today we follow Alexandre Dumas and the story of Codette, a lonely orphan rescued by a generous man. Sounds a little familiar, doesn't it?

III – Math & Geometry: Starting cones after a fight with a cylinder. Sadly I'm afraid the cylinder won the fight. I shall ask for revenge in an extra-homework. Wish me luck!

IV – English: My style improves lately as we study different sentence structures in poetry. You may receive one soon yet it is unnamed at the moment (But my professor told me it was a good beginning.)

V – Biology: Digestive system is one of the most important of the human body and a bad nutrition can cause into irreparable damage. I hope you don't drink; it is horrible for your liver.

We don't have any PE in this semester, since we can join a club instead. Those who have no clubs next semester will be joined into a single class. I am thinking about joining the tracks, I always enjoyed running back at the orphanage.

Also I made fast friend with Yugi, the boy is simply too nice not to be friend with. He is even friend with Noah, it must be from all the listening he does about the Kaiba family. I swear that boy talks so much about it that one day he will come and declare himself the son of Jesus.

The 7th bell just rang, I need to change myself and get to the track so I can try myself. I hope I will be accepted.

9 o'clock

Ouf I needed a shower after the running. The head sophomore told us they would write a list of the new members and post it next Monday. Noah was also there today, I heard Yugi will join volleyball, he may be small but he can jump high and has a mean offence.

Well until better news, I will write to you later.

Yours dearly

Jounouchi Katsuya

PS: Yugi just came and asked me if I miss my family or feel homesick. He does, telling me he miss his grandfather a lot.

Since I don't have any of those, I can't feel that sort of sickness. Except, do you think anyone can be orphanage-sick? Or miss Mr. Pegasus? I doubt it deeply.

* * *

September 5th

Dear Daddy Dragon King

Today I received something fantastic! My own nickname! One boy from the track, his name is Honda, decided to call me Jou instead of Jounouchi. He thought it was shorter and sounded better. Now everyone in the team is calling me Jou.

Also for some gloating, I was accepted in the track team, but not Noah. Yugi was trying to comfort him without making me feel bad about being part of the team. He answered that he didn't care and instead would try the basketball team in their second try out.

In which, yesterday, he came saying they accepted him without a second look. He then started to quote all the reason why basketball was much better then the track team. I didn't care about his reasoning; at least he isn't with me.

I am also pleased to announce you that with my new tutor (aka Yugi) the cylinder extra-homework I did paid of. The teacher accorded me extra credit on the subject. You can expect a good note there if Yugi keeps on tutoring me.

Well this is all for today, I am attending a little party to be introduce properly to my track team.

Yours

Jounouchi "Jou" Katsuya

PS: If you want you can call me Katsuya. No one use my first name and it's the only one my parents left me.

Jounouchi was chosen by Mr. Pegasus out of the cemetery. Creepy, isn't it?

* * *

October 10th

Dear Daddy-Dragon-King

Do you know who Maurice Maeterlinck is? Neither did I. I thought he was a teacher that I haven't met yet. Everyone thought I was joking and laughs, and the joke went through all the campus. I felt so insulted but I hided it. I realized that I don't have enough basic knowledge and that some things are not taught in school. For now on I will spend more time in the library, I refuse to be a joke again.

After I decided to do a research on him. I learned that he was awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1911, the main themes in his work are death and the meaning of life and his greatest success is the play called L'Oiseau Bleu or The Blue Bird. I will try and find the play.

Also you should know that instead of buying new things for my room I went to the auction hold by the sophomore leaving this year. Thanks to Yugi, who has experience in auction from his grandfather, I am now the owner of a mahogany desk, larger than the one that was left in this room, a brown rug that fit nicely with the green covers I bought. The room is in different hue of green and brown, similar to a forest. I like it; I have a small feeling of outdoor this way.

I also received the parchment and the ink you sent me. I have to accept the gift, since Mr. Otogi told me he refuses to send it back. I have a typed note also saying it is for helping my creativity. Is it yours? This would break your own rule!

But thank you, it is nice from you. I did some outline on the papers from a story I had in mind. I can't tell you more but I hope it will be good.

But now I shall leave you for some researching. Someone told me to read Thomas Mann "Tonio Kroger", have you read it? I will see if I like it.

Yours to be soon educated

Jounouchi Katsuya.

* * *

October 15th

Dear Daddy Dragon King

My opinion on _Tonio Kroger_ by Thomas Mann.

Never have I read anything as such. The story is about a bourgeois named Tonio whose mother is Italian and father German and the boy sees himself becoming a writer. But at the same time he refuse to admit himself that he is an artist and in the story even receive the title of Bourgois Manque, which I believe fits him.

But what I was the most attracted about was the love the man felt for both his best friend and a woman. In this story, Tonio loves them for what they are, what they represent. He loves them for they personality and the impression they leave on him. Both he had held some sort of powerful love for them, a burning passion where he consciously tries to extinguish and hoped he did. But in the end when he sees those two young kids looking exactly the same as his past loves, he realized the fire is still burning in him. The author wrote not only about the love someone can feels for a women but another type of love between men.

I hope I didn't shock you by that; it would be horrible for me.

Your really touched,

Jounouchi Katsuya

PS: if this does shock you, please ignore it and I will do the same.

* * *

TBC

Chapter 3 is finished and will follow soon.

Chapter 4 is currently a draft.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daddy-Dragon-King 3

Title: Daddy-Dragon-King 3

Author: Yukiko Angel

Beta : None this chapter

Rating: G

Pairing(s): Jou/Seto for the moment, maybe Yugi/Yami, Noah/Mokuba

Status: 3/20(?)

Spoilers: None, this is a AU story.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction inspired by the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Yugioh. I own nothing, not even a kitty.

Summary: Jou grew up in the orphanage, his only help was his vivid imagination. Now, thankfully to a daddy-long-legs' or to Daddy-Dragon-King, he can go to Pyramids College in hope of becoming a novelist.

The only payment for all of this? A letter to Daddy-Dragon-King

Author's Note: Daddy Long Legs is my all time favorite fluff story, and for me I needed to pimp it in a Yugioh Ficcie. And for those asking to read it, do it. It's a short and sweet thing.

Also I want review to post another chapter. But this time no need for 10 reviews since I'm so late …

Also all of my stories are posted on my Yahoo Group before, since I am the mod :P

groups./group/littleDragon/

Flames are welcome, I never had one so far :)

Story

* * *

Leaning on the side of the windowsill, Jounouchi was gazing outside peacefully. Today, he had received his first real letter from the orphanage.

The first part was a quick note from Mr. Pegasus about being respectful to his benefactor. Again, Jounouchi didn't even bother to continue reading what he knew was a long sermon from his old director. The caretaker had sent him many of the same during the first two months, but this one was different.

The second part was the main reason of his joy today. In his hand he was holding one of the drawings the two troublemakers had sent to him. It was a simple picture of him, abnormally big with dog-ears and tail, surrounded by one white cat-boy and one yellow wolf-boy. Written in chicken-scratch under the only 'family picture' he would ever have, was the name of the orphanage renamed 'The Golden Eye Pound.'

He had often said in the past that the orphanage was more of a dog-pound then anything else, but instead of sarcasm, he had said it in a warm tone for the younger ones.

As kids, they all had been called animals: mutts, mongrels, stinky rats, street cats, etc. Instead of allowing it to hurt the youngest ones like those words had hurt him, he started to tell them stories about dogs and cats living together as a family. They had been cast away by ungrateful owners or stolen for their beauty and all of them had ended up in the pounds.

It was after this that he started to really love writing and reading. The children had loved the stories and asked for them every night, in some sort of ritual to chase away nightmares caused by the insults from the day. For the most affected, it had become an alternative universe where they could lose themselves in their dreams. And for Marik and Bakura, it was their favorite game.

Marik had titled Jou as the head dog and himself as a golden wolf, saying he would be hunting food. Thankfully the food he 'hunted' was only some poor frogs and mice he could catch. Bakura had decided to be a cat, saying cats were better thieves so he could steal food for the family; which ended up as a excuse for trying to steal cookies for the 'family'.

These two, to him, were terrible little brothers, but he still missed them. They were a family he had chosen and loved. He swore to himself that he would go back and get them someday. If he could get famous and rich then he would adopt Marik and Bakura as his own sons.

Carefully he pined the artwork on the wall next to his bedside, adding in the room a familial touch. Smiling, he unfolded the letter again to re-read it. Stories of pranks and demolitions followed by pleas of another chapter of their story assaulted him.

Warmly, he sent them the new chapter for them, on the parchment he received, with some artwork he tried to do.

Yugi had been nice to help color them, the smaller teen much better then him. When he asked them to whom he was sending it, Jou lied saying it was his younger brothers. Well it wasn't that much of a lie, they were in his heart and one day would be his younger brothers for real.

He had sent it in the early mail so the kids would receive it before that night.

He was still lost inside of his daydreaming when a banging on the door was heard. He turned his heard toward the door, ready to yell 'come in' when Noah entered without waiting for a response.

"Jounouchi I need your help."

"Hum sure wha-"

"Oh, thank you." Noah sat next to him on the bed, not even waiting for any invitation to do so. Jou only sighed at this. It wasn't the first time the other boy acted so straightforwardly. He was acting toward everyone as if they owed him for the mere fact he graced them with his presence.

"You see, my cousin is in town right now, and I cannot time to help him around. I have a meeting with the basketball team and I know the track team has cancelled today. Could you please do it for me? Just show him around the campus and take him for tea, it would be perfect."

He went toward the door, neither saying goodbye or thank you, and left.

'Did I just accept to be a tour guide for some unknown, rich bastard?' Because, of courses anyone related to Noah was bound to be a bastard.

He tried to picture the man, probably the same hair color, that sort of aquamarine blue with the same eye color. He would mostly be uptight, disdainful, and dull. The thought made him shiver. What had he gotten himself into?

--

Slightly preoccupied by the fact he had to entertain a perfect stranger, a Kaiba nonetheless, Jou was caught unprepared by the call to the Great Hall. Noah's cousin had arrived earlier than he thought so he rushed there to meet his guest.

Sadly, as Jou may be a good runner, he was a bad stopper. Finally reaching the Great Hall, he couldn't stop his sprint and ended up face-first into a warm, hard chest. It took him a moment to come back to his senses, and the warmth emanating from the other man was slightly disturbing to him.

" If you feel your own feet are working again, you can let me go," grumbled an annoyed, deep voice.

"Err, yeah sure," Jounouchi stammered nervously, " I, err, I am J-jou and, err, are you Noah's cousin?"

"If I am, does it means my cousin decided to run away from his responsibility like an idiot and forced it on someone else?"

Jou only answered by turning bright red and weakly nodding.

"Seems Noah found himself a new lapdog …"

This simple comment awoke Jou of his stupor.

"I am not a dog!" he screamed at the other man. "And I'm certainly not Noah's lapdog. I came here on my own." 'And now I regret it,' he added to himself. Oh god, he just screamed at a member of the high class. A member that could get him fired too! But being called a dog was one of the things he hated the most.

He waited for a moment, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. But this wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Fine, if you say so. Though you did bark back quite loudly. Now show me around since it's what you're supposed to do," the older, taller man said. "I am Seto Kaiba, but you can call me Seto."

The man was smiling slightly, "If you promise not to bark quite so loudly again."

Ooh! The man was starting to get on his nerves with the dog jokes. Jou was about to refuse, but he could see in the other man's eyes that this was the best he could offer as an excuse. He was feeling foolish for screaming at him and if this was a way to start over on a better base, he would take it; even if it came with a bad, dog joke.

"Fine, Seto-san. I will try my best."

* * *

End Chapter 3, next chapter will be via the letters again.


	4. Chapter 4

October 17th

'Bonjour Papa!'*

As you can guess I'm currently in my French Class. Don't be 'étonné'** by my talent or angry that I'm writing during class. Don't be afraid, the teacher is letting us some free time and I really needed to write you soon. Hopefully if I finish it before noon you will receive the letter by tonight.

I have great news to tell you, but I want to build a bit of excitement before I write it.

Let's start with school. The classes are great! I finally feel like I'm learning rather than reciting the information. In my last school they would make us recite over and over again all the grammar rules. Urgh! It was completely boring. Also the students are no longer thinking that I'm stupid after the English Teacher praised me for my work. We had to write a descriptive paragraph and I described the orphanage. The teacher thought my sensory details were great and that you could feel the pain of living there. I'm happy the teacher is not forced to show his work to Mr. Pegasus like Mr. Ryou was. Do you speak with my teacher sometimes or is it your assistant's job? I wonder . . .

Next come sport! You know I joined the track team, and it is way harder than what I was used to! First I need to work on my flexibility and my equilibrium, followed by how to control my breathing. It's so difficult! But at the same time, I learn how to calm myself and control my outburst. You must know I have a lot of them and I get angry easily, specially living with Noah Kaiba! I really hope the both of you are not related, you might send me back.

Let me explain. Mister Noah, he refused that I use his first name only, demands that we respect his private space but also that we don't ignore him. In other word, he doesn't want us to bug him, us being me and Yugi, but barges in each time we're in my room chitchatting. Urgh, he annoys me so much!!

Except that, I'll cut short the suspense since I can't wait to inform you about it: I've met someone new today! The man is called Seto Kaiba, and he is nothing like Noah! Let me explain. Yesterday Noah came to me and asked me if I could show his cousin around. The snob did not want to see him. Being the helpful person I am, I said yes. Only, when I arrived and presented myself to his cousin, the man insulted me! He called me a mutt. I have to tell you that I hate being called a mutt. You might wonder why, but if you want to know you'll have to write back. I know it goes against your rules but since it's something personal, I don't want to share it with you if you don't care about it. Except that the man is great; however, he still made some remark about the dog thing.

Also, you remember when I wrote I wished I could show you around and act like a guide for you? If you don't, it's okay. We learned in biology that our brain capacity decrease as we grow old, and you must be old to be a trustee. Anyway, that's exactly what I did with him! I even pictured you instead of him and started to recite all the important facts of the place. Afterward I showed him the room I shared with the others. He asked to see my bedroom and he said it was fitting of me, that the colours, as a quote: 'reflected my outgoing and warm personality'. Afterward he stared at me for a couple of minutes, shook his head and said 'never mind'. It was a bit weird.

Around 4 o'clock, we moved to the small café the 3rd years are taking care of and bought me a mug of hot chocolate and a piece of meringue while he got a cup of coffee.

Friendly I offered to pay, but he refused and smirked a bit weirdly. He must have thought it was funny for a first year student to buy him coffee.

I hope I'll meet him again; he was nice even if he kept acting a bit stuck up all the time. I swear, the only time I saw him smile, and it was more of a smirk, is when he was making fun of something. He needs to loosen up a bit.

Well that's all, and it's two pages long. I'm currently in my room as I didn't have the time to finish in class. The curfew just rang so if I could I would kiss you good night.

Don't think it's girly; I never had a family to do it to, so now you'll have to tolerate me biding you good night as I lie in bed.

Your son for today

Jounouchi Katsuya.

PS: If you don't like it, write to me and tell me so!

* Hello Daddy

**Surprised

October 19th

Dear Daddy!

Today I received a gift from M. Kaiba. He sent me a box of assorted chocolate. I don't know what to think of it. I mean, I appreciated it a lot since I have a deeply rooted sweet tooth; at the same time, I'm not a girl. So isn't it 'condescendant*' to offer me something like that?

I hope it's not, because I'm really happy he gave me a gift. Should I write a note saying thank you for a thank you gift? All of this 'high class' thingy is confusing me some times. I can't really go see my roommates and say : "Hey guys, ya see I went ta orphanage so I don't know wanta do when a high class man send you chocolate". Yes, especially if I speak with my accent.

Have you ever heard my voice? I have a weird accent that M. Pegasus never knew where it came from. Seemed I developed it overnight, but I think I actually lived in a house for a while, only it's blurry. Maybe it was just a dream too but I'm doubtful. I really think I lived in a big house once with people that had the same accent as me. I've been told I sound American sometimes.

Wouldn't it be cool if my father was in reality one of those rich American coming to Japan with their wealth. Only, he felt in love with my mom but my grand-dad (damn him!) refused that they marry so they ran off together. Along the way I was conceived then sadly my mother died at birth. My father went insane and left me at the step of the orphanage in a delirious moment.

But now, he is cured of the illness caused by the death of his only true love and he is looking across the world for me.

I ate the whole box of chocolate while talking to you, right now I'm all hype!

But don't be afraid, so far you'll be the only father I will have. Even if my sire appears out of nowhere to save me, I would always think of you as my first dad.

Bye Daddy!!

October 22nd

Dear Daddy,

Have you know that the Celtics were the first tribe who lived in England? That usually Romans would not conquers but instead try to convince the other tribes to submit to them since they were better and all? Noah said he has some roman blood in him but I think he just want to show he's better than everyone.

I'll be straight forward for this letter, starting from next week it is our mid-term examination. I am overly stress by everything going on. Also, at the end of the week, we have a ball for Halloween with the neighborhood college. To be honest I am terribly afraid by both events. Not that I don't study hard! I do every night, but here the classes are so much harder than at my old school.

Either way I doubt I'll be able to write more to you in the next few days. Me and Yugi will have large study session to make sure we got everything correct.

Wish me luck!

* * *

I could'nt write more than six pages and instead of trying to write more letter chapter, I decided to offer what was here and try to write the next one.


End file.
